Ne szólj szám!
by AmirahRO
Summary: Különös lány, különös titkokkal! Nehéz beilleszkedni az új közegbe, ha nincs valaki, aki elkalauzol a új környezetben, de aggodalomra semmi ok, az Ouran Akadémia tele van vállalkozó szellemű fiatalemberekkel, akik különös örömmel kisérgetik a szintén fiatal és persze gyönyörű lányokat. De vajon a lány tudja mit akar?
1. Az új lány

**Egy új lány érkezik, akiről egyelőre még nem árulok el semmit, a történet párhuzamos az eredeti történettel, de nem feltétlenül azonosul az eredeti anime világával. A saját karaktereim teljesen az enyémek, mig az Ouran High School Host Club karakterei nem tartoznak hozzám. Köszönöm az olvasást!**

* * *

Az a nap szörnyen indult. Már eleve nem volt kedvem felkelni, ha arra gondoltam, hogy az idei tanévet büntetésből egy másik iskolában kell elkezdenem. Mivel nem volt más választásom, mégis megtettem ezt a számomra igen kellemetlen lépést.

Hihetetlen rosszullét fogott el mégis, amikor kinyitottam a szekrényem, és megpillantottam a tavalyi egyenruhámat. Megérintettem, tökéletes volt az anyaga. Nem tudtam tökéletesebbet elképzelni nála, sem szebb színeket azoknál a gyönyörű sötét és világos vörös árnyalatoknál.

Azon a reggelen viszont nem vehettem fel. Egy másik egyenruha várt rám. Egy egyszerű halványsárga ruha, ami egészen terjedelmesen növekedett egészen a térdemig. A szint kevésnek, az uszályos jelleget meg túl soknak éreztem. A ruhának magas gallérja volt, buggyos ujja, ami fehér anyagból készült másodlagos hosszú ujjban folytatódott, és a nyakában vékony piros masni volt. Fehér harisnyával kellett hordanunk.

- A tavalyi egyenruhámhoz képest egy rémálom – jegyeztem meg halkan.

A tükör elé sétáltam, megigazítottam magamon az egyenruhát. Vállig érő hajamat is szépen hátrasimítottam, de mégsem voltam elégedett az összhatással. Az járt a fejemben, ahogy az előző évben minden lány megbámult minket, amikor végigmentünk a barátaimmal az iskola folyosóján… De ennek vége!

- Kisasszony! – nyitotta be a nevelőnő az ajtómat. – A limuzin készen áll!

- Értem, Hinako – válaszoltam kimérten. – Néhány perc és megyek!

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet és kifújtam a levegőt. Emelt fővel kellett végigcsinálnom!

Kint már valóban várt a limuzin, hogy elvigyen az iskoláig. Szó nélkül beültem a kocsiba. A meglepetés az volt, hogy az édesapám is a kocsiban ült.

- Apa? – kérdeztem csodálkozva. – Minek köszönhetem, hogy elkísérsz?

- Szerettem volna megbizonyosodni arról, hogy nem kell aggódnom a mai nap miatt – válaszolta, és a hangja udvarias, de sokat sejtető volt. Nem olyan, mint amikor az ember a lányához beszél, hanem mintha egy üzleti partnerével vagy hasonlóval kommunikálna.

- Nem okozok csalódást – mondtam anélkül, hogy ránéztem volna.

Szerettem volna, ha ennyivel letudtuk volna a beszélgetést, de sajnos ennél jobban ismertem már apámat, neki ennyi nem elég.

- Tudom, hogy nincs ínyedre a változás, de az anyád és én azért választottuk ezt, mert úgy láttuk, hogy ez a legjobb döntés a jövőd tekintetében – magyarázta hangsúlytalan szavakkal.

- Tudom – feleltem mereven.

Nem akartam hozzátenni, hogy tudom, hogy azért van, mert féltitek a család jó hírnevét, és azt remélitek, hogy majd a növendékek között találok egy jó partit magamnak, aki majd feleségül vesz és akkor a családi vagyont sem kell féltenetek.

- Az Ouran Akadémia az egyik legjobb egész Japánban – folytatta apám. – Bár a magam részéről jobban örültem volna, hogyha egy külföldi magániskolában folytatod a tanulmányaidat, édesanyád meggyőzött, hogy mégis az lenne a legegészségesebb mindannyiunkra nézve, ha nem hagynád el Tokiót.

- Igen, már anya is elmondta – feleltem. – Hálás vagyok!

Azaz, dehogy voltam hálás, mindent megtettem volna azért, hogy ha már mindenképpen iskolát kell váltanom, akkor az iskola a lehető legmesszebb legyen Tokiótól, és ha lehet legalább ilyen messzire egész Japántól.

- Azt hiszem, elég is, ha ennyit tudsz – tette karba kezeit az édesapám, majd mégis hozzátette: - A Tanaka név sokat jelent Japánban… Ezt ne felejtsd el!

Hogyan is felejthettem volna el, hiszen naponta többször is figyelmeztettek rá.

Hamarosan megérkeztünk az Ouran Akadémiához. Ismét nagy levegőt vettem, felemeltem a fejem, és kiszálltam a limuzinból. Apám megfogta a karom, amikor be akartam zárni a kocsi ajtaját.

- Remélem, nem tervezel idén belépni semmilyen dráma klubba – jegyezte meg.

- Persze, hogy nem – feleltem, mint aki már egyenesen számított a kérdésre.

A következő pillanatokban már el is tűnt a limuzin mellőlem, én pedig az akadémia előtt álltam, és egyszerűen nem tudtam rávenni magam arra, hogy továbbmenjek.

Az Ouran Akadémia egy elit magániskola. Hatalmas! A kampuszon az elemi tagozatokon át a kollégiumon keresztül minden évfolyam és korosztály helyet kapott. Maguk az épületek feltűnően hasonlítanak más monumentális építményekhez, amiket volt szerencsém már személyesen is meglátogatni. Ahogy ott sétáltam, visszaköszöntek a Buckingham Palota, a Place de la Concorde és a Szent Péter Bazilika ismertetőjegyei. Az architektúra pedig mindenképpen a tizenkilencedik század közepén létezett Párizs másolata volt… Ennyit az eredetiségről!

Ahogy továbbmentem, megpillantottam az iskola mottóját: „Eredetünk számit először, a vagyon csak szoros második." Ez nagyon szépen hangzik, gondolhatja bárki, aki először olvassa, de tulajdonképpen csak azt jelenti, hogy ebben az iskolában a „csillagos" családok gyermekei teljes elsőbbséget élveztek az, ugyan csak gazdag, de alacsony társadalmi-gazdasági státusszal rendelkező családok előtt.

Ha lett volna választásom már elmenekültem volna valamelyik kiskapun keresztül, de sajnos nem volt. Tulajdonképpen félelemre sem volt okom, mert, ahogy apám is megjegyezte, a Tanaka név igen sokat számit Japánban.

Az osztályok a szerint vannak felosztva, hogy ki milyen társadalmi rétegből származik – kiválogatva a gazdagok közül a még gazdagabbakat. Ezek alapján én simán az A osztályba kerültem.

Szépen lassan felsétáltam a lépcsőkön, egészen a kijelölt emeletig. Keresgélnem kellett az osztályok között, még nem tájékozódtam jól.

Akkor aztán rendesen haragudtam magamra, amiért azt kértem, hogy bizalmasan kezeljék egyelőre a jelenlétemet. Amúgy legalább két ember kísért volna az osztályom ajtajáig, mégpedig nem is akárkik. De erről már lecsúsztam…

Végül megtaláltam: „2-A osztály"! Igen, már csak be kellett volna mennem az ajtón, de valahogy nem vitt rá a vérem, hogy előre lépjek még egy lépést!

- Segíthetek, kisasszony? – szólalt meg valaki a hátam mögött.

- Nem – feleltem, anélkül, hogy hátranéztem volna egy pillanatra is, majd minden további gondolkodás nélkül benyitottam az ajtót.

Nem hagyhattam, hogy egy ismeretlen férfi segítségére szoruljak már az első napomon, főleg így, hogy szükségem sem volt rá. Így hát szó nélkül leültem az egyik üres helyre. De aztán mégsem állhatta meg a kíváncsiságom, hogy megnézzem ki akart nekem segíteni.

Az ajtó felé pillantva meg is láttam az illetőt. Számomra teljesen ismeretlen – tehát nem japán, amit a vonásai is igazoltak. Világos szőke haja volt, ibolyakék szemei. Az iskola férfi egyenruháját viselte. Annak ellenére, hogy különösen kitűnt a többi diák közül megjelenésével, egészen kellemes látványt nyújtott. És attól a naptól kezdve az osztálytársam lett…

Már kicsit kezdtem megbánni, hogy nem ismerkedtem meg vele, amikor lehetőségem volt rá. De akkor eszembe jutott, hogy még mindig az Ouran Akadémiában vagyok, ráadásul egy erős, magabiztos és önálló lány is… „Mesebeli herceget imitáló különös, de kedves srác" tehát ejtve volt, a cél: túlélni azt a napot, aztán otthon áradozni róla a szüleimnek, nehogy gyanút fogjanak, hogy nem értékeltem a helyzetem, mert az büntetésszigorítással járt volna.

* * *

**Remélem tetszett és kiváncsiak vagytok a folytatásra. Amennyiben igen, tippeljetek, hogy mi történhet majd, ezt hozzászólásként elküldhetitek, nagyon kiváncsi vagyok! Köszönöm előre is:)**


	2. A Host Club

**Gondolom kitörő érdeklődéssel vártátok a folytatást, hiszen elég sok kérdést nyitottam meg az első részben. Remélem nem okozok csalódást, jó olvasást!**

* * *

Sajnos az a tervem, hogy teljesen észrevétlen maradok nagyon hamar dugába dőlt. Az osztálytársaim valami különös oknál fogva nagyon kíváncsiak voltak rám. Én persze mindent elkövettem, hogy a lehető legkevesebbet kelljen beszélnem magamról, vagy arról, hogy ki vagyok és honnan jöttem. De azért mindenképpen tanulságos volt számomra, mert rájöttem, hogy ez nem az a hely, ahol különösen sokáig rejtőzködni tudok. És ott volt az a fiú.

- Üdvözöllek az iskolában! – próbált velem kapcsolatot teremteni a tanóra után, majd mivel nem válaszoltam így folytatta: - Úgy látom, hogy új diák vagy. Körbevezettek már?

Semmiképpen sem szerettem volna, hogy körbevezessen, ezért gyorsan rávágtam, hogy igen, de ez sem tartotta őt vissza a beszélgetés folytatásától. Nagyon rámenősen próbálkozott.

- Fantasztikus – mondta. – Akkor bizonyára tudod, hogy hol van a harmadik zene terem.

- Persze – feleltem, bár valójában fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mi fán terem az a bizonyos terem.

- Kitűnő – folytatta a fiú. – Akkor hát nincs is más hátra, mint, hogy meginvitáljalak téged az Ouran Akadémia Host Clubjába.

Host Club? – gondoltam magamban. – Csak azt ne!

- Talán benézek egyszer – válaszoltam mosolyogva. – De sajnos most nem érek rá.

A fiú láthatóan elszomorodott. Gondolom azt várta, hogy örömmel mondok igent az ajánlatára, mert már hallottam a híres Host Clubról. Sajnálatos módon csak félig volt igaza, bár a klubról tudtam, eszem ágában sem volt bemocskolni magam velük.

Amikor hazaindultam felháborodva vettem tudomásul, hogy a limuzin még nem érkezett meg. Nem értettem, hogy történhetett meg ez a dolog, mikor világosan megmondtam, hogy pontban negyed négykor legyenek ott. Ekkor már három óra húsz volt. Azonnal telefonáltam Hinakonak.

- Sajnálom, kisasszony – felelte rémült hangon. – Korábban kellett volna értesítenem a dolgokról, de…

- Miről, Hinako?

- Az a limuzin, amivel reggel mentek az iskolába az most az édesapja használatában van. Ezért egy másik limuzint küldtünk a kisasszonyért, de az eltévedt. A régi iskolánál keresi a kisasszonyt.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – feleltem ingerülten. – És mikor jön értem valaki?

- Kisasszony, én nagyon sajnálom, de a kisasszony édesanyja házon kívül van, ezért nem tudom, hogy én magam milyen ütemben tudok intézkedni.

Idegességemben azonnal lecsaptam a telefont. Nem tudtam, hogy fogok hazakerülni, fáradt voltam, ráadásul az első napom volt azon a rémes helyen. Csak tetézte a dolgokat, hogy borús volt az idő, a hajam nem élné túl, ha elkezdene esni az eső, viszont a ruháért egyáltalán nem lenne kár.

- Kisasszony – szólalt meg mögöttem megint az a srác.

Te jó ég! Nem hiszem el, hogy megint itt van! – gondoltam.

- Nem jó dolog itt ácsorogni, azonnal elkezdhet esni az eső – folytatta, még mindig fülig érő vigyorral.

Normális esetben abszolút oké lenne, ha egy ilyen jóképű – nem japán – srác kerülgetne egész nap, de az után, hogy megtudtam, hogy bármiféle köze lehet a Host Clubhoz rögtön leértékelődött a szememben.

- Semmi gond, nem félek az esőtől, mindjárt eltűnnek azok a felhők – válaszoltam.

Az időjárás azon a napom teljesen ellenem működött, alig fejeztem be a mondatot és csöpögni kezdett az eső. A fiú reflexszerűen lerántotta a zakóját és a fejünk fölé tartotta.

- Óh, erre igazán semmi szükség – mondtam, miközben ki akartam bújni a zakó alól, de megállított.

- Ugyan már! – mosolygott. – Egyre jobban esik, láthatólag jármű nélkül vagy, tönkre menne a frizurád. És ami a legfontosabb: egy úriember nem hagyhatja, hogy egy ilyen bájos kisasszony az esőben álljon, és esetleg megfázzon.

Host Club ide vagy oda, meg kell mondanom, hogy majdnem elolvadtam a szavaitól. Nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen hallok egy hosttól, már ha az egyáltalán.

A fiú javaslatára visszasétáltunk az épületbe. Egész kihaltnak tűntek a folyosók, hallatszott minden egyes léptünk visszhangja.

- Megkérdezhetem a neved, bájos hölgy? – kérdezte a fiú, miközben a folyosókat jártuk.

- Nem mutatkozom be ismeretleneknek – feleltem ridegen.

- De hisz osztálytársak vagyunk… - képedt el egy pillanatra a fiú, de egy pillanattal később ismét mosoly termett az arcán. – Akkor én mutatkozom be neked előbb, ahogy az illik. Az én nevem René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine, de egyszerűbben csak Tamaki Suoh.

- De Grandtaine? – kérdeztem. – Ez egy francia név…

- Igen, az édesanyámnak hála francia vér is csörgedezik az ereimben.

Ez megmagyarázza a kinézeted – gondoltam, de nem mondtam semmit, továbbra is tartózkodónak mutattam magam.

- És most a te neved, hölgyem – folytatta, és már kezdtem felfogni, hogy nincs menekvés.

- Tanaka Yoko – feleltem, miközben beléptünk egy terembe.

- Foglalj csak helyet, Tanaka kisasszony – mondta mosolyogva Tamaki. – Üdvözöllek a Host Clubban.

Nem hiszem el, hogy rászedett! – mérgelődtem magamban.

A teremben nem voltak sokan. Nyilván zárva volt a Host Club. Egyetlen lány volt a teremben, akit meg is ismertem, Houshakuji Renge. A szüleink már régi üzletfelek. Volt két teljesen egyforma fiú a teremben, nyilván ikrek, egy magas fekete, egészen biztos, hogy végzős, egy kis szőke fiú, aki viszont biztos eltévedt, mert nem lehet idősebb, mint tizenegy-tizenkettő. A szemüveges mogorva fiút már láttam az osztályban. És volt még egy hatodik fiú is, lányos arccal.

Na, várjunk csak, lányos arccal? Nem, nem csak az arca lányos. Ez egy lány – gondoltam. – De miért van férfi egyenruhában?

- Yoko – ölelt meg kiáltozva Renge, pedig nem is emlékszem, hogy valaha jóban lettünk volna. – Úgy örülök, hogy itt vagy, nem is tudtam, hogy te is ide jársz. Ez az én Host Clubom. Én vagyok a manager.

- Reeenge – feleltem kissé zavarodottan. – Ha te vagy a manager miért engeded, hogy lány is legyen host?

Hirtelen halotti csönd termett a szobában, mintha valami szentségtörést mondtam volna.

- Te hogy… hogy?

- Lányiskola. Kilenc éven keresztül – feleltem, mielőtt még az inkvizíció elé küldött volna a különös társaság.

- Ne áruld el senkinek a titkunkat – nézett rám könyörgő szemekkel Tamaki. – Életed végéig a Host Club tiszteletbeli vendége lehetsz, csak ne add ki Haruhi kilétét.

- Haruhi? – ismételtem meg, Haruhi pedig intett a fejével.

Nem értettem miért kell egy lánynak fiúnak öltözve ugrálnia a Host Clubban, de vállat vontam.

- Nem mondom el senkinek. Amúgy sem érdekel a clubotok.

- De Yoko, ezt nem mondhatod komolyan – Renge teljesen rémült képet vágott.

Megcsörrent a telefonom. Pont a megfelelő időpontban. Felvettem, Hinako volt az.

- Kisasszony – lelkendezett. – Eső, esik az eső, ugye nem ázik a kisasszony?

- Nem. Hol az autóm, Hinako?

* * *

**Ha tetszett, nyugodtan hagyj nekem visszajelzést. Ezt mindenki megteheti, nem kell regisztrálnod hozzá.  
Szeretném felhivni a figyelmét azoknak, akik még nem látták, hogy milyen szép boritója vagy a történetnek. Köszönet érte ismét KENYERES ALETTÁnak. Ugye, milyen tehetséges?**


	3. Tamaki

**Elég hamar készen lettem. Magam is csodálkozom. Remélem tetszeni fog a folytatás és nem unjátok meg olvasni... A java még hátra van!**

* * *

Nem tudom, hogy voltam képes túlélni ezt a megaláztatást…

Hinako természetesen nem tudta elintézni, hogy utánam jöjjön egy kocsi, ezért a világ legalsó szintjére kellett süllyednem… Tamaki felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz, nekem pedig nem volt más választásom, mint elfogadni, amennyiben nem akartam gyalogolni hazáig. Márpedig azt nem akartam: nem volt méltó hozzám, ráadásul nem feledkezhettem meg a hajamról sem. Szóval csak semmi esőben sétálás.

A limuzinban ismét megpróbáltam előző taktikámhoz folyamodni: ha nem beszélek, hátha elfelejti, hogy jelen vagyok.

- Szóval lányiskola?

Ennyit az én szerencsémről – gondoltam. – Nem hiszem el, hogy nem képes csak szépen nyugodtan ülni, anélkül, hogy hozzám szólna. De mivel jelenleg az ő limuzinjában ülök, az ő szabályai szerint kell játszanom.

- Igen, az – feleltem.

- Meglátod, nálunk sokkal jobban fogod érezni magad – mondta egy széles mosoly kíséretében.

Teljesen természetellenesnek tűnt a srác. Létezik, hogy a túlzott vigyorgás jól álljon valakinek? Jó, fogjuk rá arra, hogy francia. Félig.

Nem. Elhatároztam, hogy nem fog nekem tetszeni ez a srác. Egyáltalán nem fog érdekelni. Sem ő, sem pedig a Host Club.

Még mindig esett az eső, amikor megérkeztünk a villánk elé.

- Bekísérlek a küszöbig – mosolygott Tamaki. – Nem hagyhatom, hogy most ázz meg.

Kiszállt a kocsiból az esernyőjével együtt. A másik oldalra sietett, és kinyitotta nekem az ajtót.

- Milyen figyelmes – mosolyogtam.

Legalább nem a kapunknál kezdek el ázni – gondoltam.

Persze, a kapunktól még legalább ötven méter van a villa bejáratáig. Annyi pedig bőven elég, hogy vizes legyen a hajam, netán be is göndörödjön. Magas sarkú cipőben pedig eszem ágában sem volt futni.

Közvetlenül utánunk érkezett még egy limuzin, Tanaka rendszámmal. Az anyám volt az. Ahogy kiszállt, odasietett hozzánk.

- Édesem, hallottam, hogy mi történt – mondta sajnálkozó hangnemben. – Hinako egyszerűen nem ért az ügyintézéshez… Lehet, hogy szükség lenne új alkalmazottakra… De milyen feledékeny is vagyok, hiszen a jó modor azt diktálta volna, hogy előbb köszöntsem a fiatalembert, ha már hazahozott téged.

- Nekem kellett volna köszöntenem önt, asszonyom – mondta Tamaki, valami kimondhatatlan, szívtipró pillantással, majd megcsókolta az anyám kezét.

- Micsoda gentleman – olvadozott az édesanyám. – Olyan ismerős ez a fiatalember…

- René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine Suoh a nevem, asszonyom – hajolt meg kissé Tamaki.

- Már értem – nevetett anya. – Azért vagy olyan ismerős. Rettenetes mennyire hasonlítasz Anne-Sophie-ra. Yoko, tekintsd megtiszteltetésnek, hogy az iskolaigazgató fia hozott haza. Mi lenne, ha bemennénk és innánk egy kis teát? Nem utasíthatod vissza – mondta mosolyogva, Tamakira nézve.

Amikor már a teázó asztalnál ültünk, csak azon járt az eszem, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem lehet. De ekkor megtanultam, hogy ilyen súlyos következetlenségeket nem szabad ilyen hamar levonni.

Tehát Tamaki és az édesanyám kellemesen csevegtek, miközben én azon agyaltam hogyan is vethetnék véget ennek a szenvedésnek. És a szenvedés szóval nem túloztam egy cseppet sem. Tamaki teljesen elkápráztatta az anyámat, bár ha pontos akarok lenni, akkor inkább azt a kifejezést kell használnom, hogy levette a lábáról.

- Nem is tudom mi lett volna, ha te nem vagy – hálálkodott túlozva az anyám, szokásához hűen.

- Szívesen, asszonyom – mosolygott Tamaki, és ismét megcsókolta az édesanyám kezét, majd szenvedélyes pillantást vetett rám. Vagy csak nekem tűnt úgy? – Akármikor megtenném újra. Sőt, akár ebben a pillanatban fel is ajánlom, hogy minden nap hazahozom az iskolából a kisasszonyt, vagy küldetek utána.

- Arra semmi…

- Ez ragyogó ötlet – szakított félbe az anyám. – Legalább tudnám, hogy biztonságban van veled, Tamaki.

Tamaki önelégülten mosolygott. Én viszont majd felrobbantam visszafojtott dühömben. Komolyan elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy tényleg ilyen egyszerű megvezetni az anyámat, vagy csak engem utál…

A hab a tortán mégis a másnap reggel volt, amikor a kapuhoz érve megpillantottam a limuzinnak támaszkodó Tamakit. Odajött, megcsókolta a kezem, jó reggelt kívánt, elvette a táskámat, kinyitotta nekem az ajtót.

Rettenetes alak – gondoltam.

Ahogy az osztályterem felé tartottunk hirtelen szúrtak a rám vetett tekintetek.

- Az Tamaki? – kérdezték elkeseredett lányok. – A lány vele… Ő… Csak nem Tanaka Yoko.

Lelepleztek. Ennyire ismert volnék? Csak azért mert gazdag a családom és sokat szerepelek a tévében?

Felháborító. Tamaki kihúzta magát mellettem és diadalmasan lépkedett, mosolyogva.

Micsoda undorító alak – gondoltam. – Nyilván megismert és ezért viselkedett velem úgy, ahogy. Kihasználta a helyzetét. Felháborító!

Kikaptam a kezéből a táskámat és minél dühösebb képet próbáltam vágni.

- Ezek az emberek mind rólunk beszélnek – mondtam megvető hangon. – Megismertek minket…

- Ez természetes dolog – nevetett Tamaki. – A Host Club tagjait itt mindenki ismeri.

- Az nem érdekel, hogy téged ismernek, de engem is felismertek – mondtam.

- Talán ismernek téged valahonnan?

- Ne add a szentet – mondtam kicsit hangosabban. – Ha ők megismertek biztos te is megismertél, az pedig megmagyarázza a viselkedésed.

Tamaki csodálkozó képpel bámult rám. Éreztem, hogy végre megfogtam. De tévedtem.

- De hiszen tegnap nem ismertek meg téged az osztályban – mondta halkabban. – Én is meg kellett kérdezzem a neved… Renge ismert fel csak…

Minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy haragudjam. Nem ment. Egyszerűen nem ment. Annyira őszinték voltak a szemei. Kizárt, hogy hazudtak. De az hogy lehet?

- Tehát nem ismertél fel? – kérdeztem. – Melyik világrészen élsz te?

- Nagyrészt Európában, kisasszony – mosolygott szomorú szemekkel. – Bocsáss meg, ha megsértettelek azzal, hogy nem fedeztem fel rögtön az identitásodat.

Na, ne! Ezt az arcot ne! Úgy nézett rám, hogy majdnem én kezdtem el szégyellni magam, mert megbántottam és meggyanúsítottam alaptalanul.

- Ne, kérlek, ne! – mondtam nagyot sóhajtva. – Nem úgy értettem. Rendben, Franciaországban nőttél fel és nem nézel tévét. Megértettem. De azért az egyet tedd meg nekem, hogy a nevemen szólítasz és tegezel. És ami fontosabb, nem kell túlzásba vinned az úrias viselkedést: ez már a huszonegyedik század.

- Rendben – mosolygott Tamaki megint. – Yoko kisasszony.

Igen, megtörtént. Fegyverszünetet kötöttem vele. Végül is mást nem tehetek, elég sokat fogjuk látni egymást a közeljövőben: órák alatt, iskola előtt és után…

Néhány héttel később ismét esős reggel virradt ránk. Hinako pedig behívta Tamakit a hallba, hogy ott várjon meg, míg elkészülök. Kivételes módon nem tartott sokáig a készülődés, de amikor lejöttem a lépcsőkön mégsem láttam Tamakit sehol. Hinako csak a vállát vonogatta.

Jellemző – gondoltam, majd egy esernyővel elindultam ki a kapun.

A limuzin még ott várt rám. A sofőr nyitotta ki nekem az ajtaját. Tamaki bent ült.

- Tagja voltál a Zuka Clubnak? – kérdezte.

Értetlenül bólintottam.

- Láttam azt a képet a hallban. Most már minden világos!

* * *

**Aki kiváncsi arra, hogy mire jött rá Tamaki, az mindenképpen figyelje mikor teszem fel a következő részt, mert abban benne van a válasz. Egyre több titokra fog fény derülni. **

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!**


	4. Kyoya

**Örülök, hogy visszatérteket és kiváncsiak vagytok az új fejezetre is. Hát remélem elégedettek lesztek a folytatással. Jó olvasást kivánok:)**

* * *

Megtörtént az egyik dolog, amitől féltem. Kiderült, hogy a Zuka Club tagja voltam.

Aki nem tudná, a Zuka Club színésznőkből áll, vagy legalábbis olyan személyekből, akik érdeklődést mutatnak a színház világa felé. Mióta a Host Club megalakult, a Zuka Club és a Host Club között háborús állapot állt fent. Ám a Szent Lobelia lányakadémia, ahova jártam, a Zuka Clubról híres, mindenki, aki számított tagja volt ennek a csoportnak.

Persze ez nem kifogás itt, az Ouran akadémián. Sőt, már azért is lenézhetik az embert, hogy a Lobeliába járt. Persze velem ez nem történhetett meg, mert nem publikus, hogy hol végeztem az eddigi tanulmányaimat. Főleg azért, mert a szüleim Akihito császár személyes kérésére választották számomra a Lobeliát, hogy én legyek a társasága Makonak, Akishino hercegnőjének. Persze ez nem adott mentességet bizonyos dolgok alól, és nem is védett meg mindentől… Nem…

Tamakinak nem magyaráztam el a dolgot. Egyrészt nem volt rá alkalmam, másrészt pedig valahogy nem is éreztem szükségét. Még az után sem, hogy a hazaúton hozzám sem szólt, csak bámult maga elé szótlanul. Másnap már csak a limuzin jött. Valahogy hirtelen kirekesztettnek éreztem magam, pedig nem sokkal az előtt csak arra vágytam, hogy Tamaki hagyjon békén.

Nem tudtam megmagyarázni az okát, de nagyon zavart az a megváltozott állapot. Úgy éreztem, hogy itt az ideje, hogy ismét önmagam legyek. És ez is történt. Attól a pillanattól kezdve minden megváltozott, mindenkinek tudomásul kellett vennie a jelenlétemet úgy az iskolában, mint az iskolán kívül. Itt volt már az ideje, hogy mindenki megtudja, hogy Tanaka Yoko nem változott meg, nem szelídült meg és nem is vonult vissza. Nem véletlenül lettem az Orchidea Úrnője a Zuka Clubban. Nem véletlenül voltam a vezetőtanács legfiatalabb tagja, mint első éves, és vitathatatlanul én voltam a legenergikusabb a clubtagok közül. Emellett pedig nem elhanyagolható a szellemi intelligenciaszintem sem. Új fejezet kezdődött!

Az első óra végeztével munkához is láttam. Odahívtam két lányt magamhoz véletlenszerűen, és megkérdeztem, hogy ismernek-e. Aztán rámutattam, hogy micsoda megtiszteltetésben részesek, hogy megbízom őket bizonyos információk beszerzésének feladatkörével. Mivel a lányok tudták ki vagyok, és kellően butának is bizonyultak, minden zökkenőmentesen alakult.

Elmeséltem nekik a történteket, persze csak amennyit szükséges volt tudniuk, majd megfenyegettem őket, hogy megbánják, ha megtudom, hogy rajtuk kívül más is tudomást szerzett bizonyos információkról. Úgy tűnt megértették: az egyik lánynak ijedten kikerekedett a szeme, a másik pedig nagyot nyelt félelmében. Működésbe lépett a „Tanaka" név ereje.

Mint megtudtam a lányoktól a Tamakihoz vezető legrövidebb út Ootori Kyoya. Kyoya szintén az osztálytársam, valamint a Host Clubban is láttam már korábban. Őt neveztem mogorva szemüvegesnek. Most, hogy tudom, hogy az Ootori család tagja némiképp módosult a róla alkotott képem, hirtelen kezdett érdekelni a személye. Éreztem, hogy segíthet nekem, és, hogy ez neki is megérheti hosszútávon.

Kyoyának rövid, fekete haja volt, elegáns megjelenéssel társítva. A testalkata vékony volt, a magassága olyan 180 cm körül lehetett, és vékony, keret nélküli szemüveget viselt, ami eltakarta a szemeit, amikor megtört rajta a fény. Az egyik lány elmondása szerint az öltözködése nem tükrözi azt az intellektualitást, amit az ember elvárna tőle, de általában elegánsan öltözködik és rengeteg designer darabot szokott viselni. Míg a másik azt mondta, hogy, amikor nem az iskolai egyenruhát viseli, akkor leginkább farmert visel azokkal a bizonyos felsőkkel.

- De általában csak sötét ruhákat hord… Kék, fekete… – tette hozzá az egyik lány.

- Hihetetlenül jól öltözött – vágott közbe a másik lány. – Mindig tökéletes a megjelenése.

A lányok hol ellentmondásosan beszéltek, hol elfogultan. Azokat az információkat, amiket valóban szerettem volna, egyelőre nem kaptam meg. Úgy nézett ki a dolog, hogy magam kell, hogy utánajárjak a dolgoknak.

Miután egy rakás felesleges információval lettem gazdagabb Kyoya ruházkodási szokásairól a lányoktól, elhatároztam, hogy bemutatkozom a fiúnak, amint egyedül találom. Erre nem is kellett sokat várnom, hamar felkínálkozott az alkalom.

- Szia – szólítottam meg.

Ahogy rám nézett hűvösség áradt belőle. A szemei pedig olyan sötétek voltak, akár az ónix… különös keveréke a feketének és a szürkének. Eddig fel sem tűnt.

- Szia – felelte, majd ismét lehajtotta a fejét és tovább írogatott valamit egy füzetbe.

- Szeretnék bemutatkozni, ha már osztálytársak lettünk – folytattam, csöppet sem zavartatva magam. – A nevem Tanaka Yoko.

- Igen, tudom – felelte. – Valószínűleg te is tudod, hogy ki vagyok.

- Látom, tudod, hogy kivel van dolgod – mosolyogtam. – Akkor azt hiszem azzal is tisztában vagy, hogy előnyös velem szövetséget kötni.

Abbahagyta az írást és rám szegezte sötét szemeit.

- Előnyös? – kérdezte.

Anélkül, hogy bármit is mondjak, jeleztem a válaszom egy sokat mondó pillantással. Belül pedig diadalittasan ujjongtam: a manipulatív készségem még mindig a régi.

- Miről van szó?

- Tamakiról.

- Ahogy sejtettem.

- Szóval tudsz róla?

- Mindenről tudok, ami Tamakit érinti.

Ismét elmosolyodtam.

- Tudok segíteni – felelte néhány másodperc után.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, azért vagyok itt – feleltem határozottan, éreztetve Kyoyaval a felsőbbrendűségemet.

- Már kész is a tervem – mondta szinte azonnal, amin magam is meglepődtem: okosabb, mint amiről a hírek szóltak. – Gyere a Host Clubba, minden készen fog állni.

- A Host Club maradjon ki belőle – vágtam rá rögtön ideges hangvétellel.

- Yoko kisasszony… Ugye hívhatlak így? – várt pár másodpercet, majd folytatta. – Ebben az iskolában nem minden úgy megy, ahogy a Lobeliában megszoktad. Azt tanácsolom, hogy bízz meg bennem, ha már nem ismered a terepet. Én a helyedben ezt tenném.

- Senkiben sem bízom – fontam össze a karjaimat magam előtt.

Kyoya elmosolyodott, közben a füzetére pillantott. Aztán hirtelen bezárta, felállt és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Nem mondtam, hogy van más választásod – mondta mielőtt kilépett az ajtón vissza sem tekintve, hihetetlen magabiztosságot sugározva.

Kyoya sötétebb alaknak tűnt, mint amilyennek először hittem. Viszont igaza volt: egyelőre rákényszerültem, hogy az ő szabályai szerint játsszak.

Délután, hosszas mérlegelés után, mégis megjelentem a Host Clubban. Meglepett a légkör: tele volt fiatal lányokkal, akik alig várták, hogy valamelyik Host foglalkozzon velük. Ahogy körülnéztem olyan sok arcot láttam, hogy szinte beleszédültem a látottakba.

- Tudtam, hogy eljössz – szólalt meg egy hang a hátam mögött. Kyoya hangja volt. – Készen állok. Gyere velem!

- Hova?

- Kövess.

Idegesített, hogy megint dróton rángatott, anélkül, hogy beavatott volna a terveibe. Követtem. Egy másik helyiségbe vezetett. A szoba sötét volt, csak gyertya világított. Beljebb merészkedtem. A terem közepén, az asztalon orchidea illatozott. Megérintettem a szirmait, igazi volt. Hátranéztem Kyoyára.

- Ügyes légy! – mondta, majd kiment.

A tervét még mindig nem értettem, de ez nem ijesztett meg. Nagy levegőt vettem, és az ablakhoz sétáltam. Néhány perc múlva a kilincs hangját hallottam. Az ajtó mögött Tamaki és Kyoya hangja hallatszott.

- Különleges vendéged van, Tamaki. Remélem, örülni fogsz majd neki.

Mikor bezárult Tamaki mögött az ajtó, ő is az orchideákhoz lépett először.

- Tamaki – szólítottam meg.

Az arcán látszott a meglepődöttség. Nem válaszolt.

- Remélem nem bánod, hogy itt vagyok – mosolyogtam rá.

- Nem, de… Azt hittem nem érdekel a Host Club…

Akkor hirtelen megértettem Kyoya tervét. Közelebb léptem hozzá.

- Nem a Host Club érdekel, hanem te.

* * *

**Ugye, érdekes résznél hagytam abba? Ha kiváncsiak vagytok a folytatásra, akkor iratkozzatok fel, hogy értesüljetek róla, ha felteszem. Megigérem, hogy történni fognak olyan dolgok, amikre nem is számitanátok.  
**


	5. Yoko

**Az kedvéért, akik nem emlékeznek: az előző részben Yoko titkos szövetségre lépett Kyoyával, akit kicsit közelebbről megismerhettünk. Kyoya elérte, hogy Tamaki és Yoko megkapják a megfelelő hangulatot ahhoz, hogy megbeszéljék a köztük felmerült konfliktust. Ebből a részből kiderül, hogyan reagált Tamaki Yoko kijelentésére, amit az előző rész zárómondatában olvashattatok.**

* * *

Néha az embernek nagyon sok mindent fel kell áldoznia azért, hogy megkapja azt, amit szeretne. Az én esetemben az az elv nyert, miszerint ha egy csatát fel is kell adnunk, megtesszük, ha közelebb visz minket a háború megnyeréséhez. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez az élet, és nem egy háború, de azzal is, hogy abban az esetben, hogyha hagyom magam kikapcsolni, és a nélkül élvezni az életet, hogy védeném a hátam, akkor az a dolog nagyon sok negatív következménnyel járhat.

Amikor Tamakival kettesben maradtam, közelebb kerültem a céljaim megvalósításához… Még akkor is, hogyha kénytelen voltam kompromisszumokat kötni ennek érdekében.

- Nem a Host Club érdekel, hanem te – mondtam neki, teátrálisan félrehajtva a fejem.

Tamaki meglepetten figyelt, hallottam az üres szobában, ahogy gyorsul a szívverése. Folytattam:

- Lehetséges, hogy a Zuka Club tagja voltam, és a Fehér Liliom egyesület tagja is, és azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy mit jelent ez számodra, aki a Host Club elnöke vagy. Megértem, a reakciódat is… Talán el kellett volna mondanom neked, még mielőtt te magad jöttél rá… Nem tettem. Hiba volt. Mégis… amikor az üres limuzin várt odakint… és belegondoltam… hogy talán soha többé nem jössz… hogy nem a te mosolyod lesz az első, amit reggel meglátok, amikor iskolába indulok… Tudom, hogy tulajdonképpen csak egy hónapja ismerlek…

- Pszt! – Tamaki gyengéden a számhoz érintette a mutatóujját. A tekintete és a mosolya elárulta: megértette, amit mondani akartam, és most ismét magabiztos és nyeregben érzi magát.

Szolidan és kicsit félénken mosolyogni kezdtem, és éreztem, hogy ezzel tovább bátorítom. Most már csak rajta múlt.

- Yoko kisasszony – mosolygott, egy lépéssel közelebb jött. – Nem véletlen, hogy találkoztunk. A sors keze volt, hogy megismertük egymást.

- Szóval te is így látod, Tamaki úrfi? – kérdeztem vissza, ekkor már megengedve magamnak egy kicsivel szemtelenebb mosolyt.

- Yoko – Tamaki megfogta a kezem és fél térdre ereszkedett. – Szeretném, hogyha…

Ebben a pillanatban kinyílott az ajtó, és belépett az a lány.

- Haruhi – szólította meg Tamaki idegesen.

- Remélem nem zavarok, Tamaki – felelte a lány. – Kyoya üzeni, hogy várnak a vendégeid.

Ahogy Tamaki újra rám nézett éreztem, hogy ez most mindent elrontott. Haruhi még mindig az ajtó oldalának támaszkodva várta, hogy Tamaki tegyen valamit. Szerencsére hamar kapcsoltam és megelőztem. Úgy éreztem, hogy a biztonság kedvéért a lánynak is hallania kell, amit mondani fogok. Nem bíztam benne, úgy éreztem, hogy túl közel van Tamakihoz.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha mész. Ne várakoztasd meg a vendégeid! Ennek egészen biztos így kellett lenni, talán túl korai volt még.

A lány arcát figyeltem, és beigazolódott a gyanúm. A szeméről leolvastam a csalódottságot és a féltékenységet. Azzal tettem még hangsúlyosabbá a távozásom, hogy megpusziltam Tamaki arcát és engedtem neki, hogy viszonozza. Talán Tamaki, lévén, hogy Franciaországban nőtt fel, fel sem fogta, hogy mit jelent ez. De Haruhi igen, és nekem pont ez volt a célom.

Nem maradtam a Host Clubban tovább. Elmondtam Tamakinak, hogy mennyire szeretnék továbbra is a társaságában maradni, de megértem, hogy elfoglalt a clubtevékenység alatt, így az a legjobb, ha én hazamegyek.

Miután hazaértem az első dolgom az volt, hogy átöltözzek és hívassam Hinakót.

- Készíts elő nekem egy limuzint, Hinako – intettem neki. – Elmegyünk itthonról.

- De mégis hová megyünk, kisasszony?

- Ne aggódj, Hinako, csak meglátogatjuk az egyik ismerősömet – feleltem nyugodt hangnemben, miközben belül még mindig forrongtam.

Hinako engedelmeskedett, sőt el is kísért engem. A célunk az Ootori család birtoka volt. Mivel Kyoya még a clubban volt, esélyt kaptam a meglepetés erejére, valamint arra, hogy „megismerjem" azt a bizonyos terepet, ami szerinte számomra teljesen idegen.

Ahogy sejtettem, az Ootori család szívesen látott, lévén, hogy a szüleim az üzletfeleik már évek óta. Kyoya édesapja gondoskodott róla, hogy foglalkozzanak velem, még így is, hogy neki sürgősen el kellett mennie otthonról. A lányára bízott, Fuyumira, Kyoya nővérére.

- Üdvözölöm – hajolt meg illedelmesen. – Shido Fuyumi vagyok, Kyoya nővére. Az öcsém még nem ért haza, de gondoskodom a szórakozásáról, amíg hazaér.

Szerencsém volt, hogy Fuyumi éppen akkor látogatta meg a szüleit, amikor én érkeztem. Lévén, hogy már férjnél volt, ritkán látogathatta meg a családját, így azt mondhatom kedvezett nekem a szerencse. Belőle azt szedtem ki, amit csak akartam, mégpedig játszi könnyedséggel, és ezt ki kellett használnom.

Megkértem, hogy meséljen a családjáról:

- Nincs semmi érdekes a családomban. Négyen vagyunk testvérek, Kyoya a mi kisöcsénk – mesélte. – A testvéreim fiúk mind, így én egyedüli lányként nevelkedtem.

- Azt mondja, hogy Kyoya a legfiatalabb és még van két bátyja?

- Igen. Yuuichi, az idősebb bátyám, orvosit végzett, a család magánkórházában praktizál – mondta, miközben egy családi fényképet mutatott. – Ő pedig Akito, egy ideig ő is az orvosin tanult, de abbahagyta… Nem akar öröklési konfliktusba kerülni Yuuichivel.

- És mi a helyzet Kyoyával?

- Ő mindent megtesz – Fuyumi elmosolyodott. – Ő a legkedvesebb számomra. Aggódom érte…

Közben sajnos eltelt az idő, Kyoya éppen megérkezett. Fuyumi pedig ment, hogy szóljon neki: vendége érkezett. Addig én Kyoya szobájában vártam.

Amikor Kyoya benyitott, én éppen a könyvespolcán matattam. Nem kerestem semmit, de azt akartam, hogy higgye azt, hogy volt alkalmam mindent látni a szobájában, amit ő nem szeretett volna megmutatni.

- Te itt? – kérdezte, miközben letette a táskáját az íróasztalra.

- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy annyiban hagyom a mait?

- Miért? Kibékültetek Tamakival. Nem ezt akartad? – kérdezte közelebb lépve hozzám, egészen közel.

- Részben. De ez nem tartozik rád – fordítottam el a tekintetemet. Kicsit mérges voltam magamra, amiért nem tudtam állni a tekintetét. Nem értettem magam. Összeszedtem a belső erőm, majd folytattam. – Viszont azt nem úszod meg szárazon, hogy figyelted a szobát.

- Milyen okos… Rájöttél – mosolyodott el.

- Nem véletlen, hogy Haruhi pont akkor lépett be, amikor. Ráadásul te küldted.

- Az egyesség rám eső részét végrehajtottam. Remélem nem gondoltad, hogy engedek többet.

Akkor ismét szemtelen mosoly telepedett az arcomra, majd felvettem a polcról a családi fényképet, amit Fuyumi mutatott.

- Milyen szép család, nem igaz? – vártam, hagytam egy kis hatásszünetet, majd folytattam. – Két egyetemista fiú, az apa körül, mellettük pedig egy harmadik. Szegény, harmadikként nem örököl, hacsak nem történik valami csoda.

- Elég volt – húzta ki magát mogorván, és elvette a képet. – Felülmúlom a bátyjaim és akkor…

- Persze – mosolyogtam, hogy érezze, ennek nem sok esélye van.

Ez volt a végszavam, távoztam. A limuzinban ülő Hinako meglepődött, hogy ilyen hamar végeztem.

- Mi történt?

* * *

**Ha kiváncsiak vagytok, hogy Yoko miről számol be Hinakónak, valamint arra, hogy miért is örült annak az új információnak Yoko, miszerint Kyoya nem elsőszámú örökös, akkor iratkozzatok fel, hogy értesüljetek róla, ha megjelenik a folytatás. Tartogatok még csavarokat nektek.**


	6. Dupla vagy semmi!

**Kis késéssel, ahhoz képest, amit igértem, de megérkeztem azzal a résszel, amiből megtudhatjátok, hogy Yoko mivel is távozott az Ootori birtokról. Megigérem, hogy ebben is lesz meglepetés. Kellemes olvasást!**

* * *

Teljes bizonyossággal kijelenthető, hogy másokat meglátogatni nemcsak számunkra kellemes, hanem a meglátogatott személy számára is, már ha nekik is kellemes… De nekünk biztosan és az embernek mindig tudnia kell, miből húzhat hasznot.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Hinako meghökkenten. – Ilyen hamar végzett, kisasszony? Kyoya-kun csak nemrég érkezett meg.

- Épp elég időm volt, Hinako – feleltem egykedvűen. – Sikerrel jártam, úgy érzem… De változott a tervem.

- Tehát a kisasszony most már nem akarja Tamaki-kunt megszerezni magának? – érdeklődött Hinako.

- Hinako, mondtam már neked, hogy ne legyél szűk látókörű!

- Tehát akkor még mindig Tamaki-kun a cél? Akkor nem értem…

- Ő is… De nem csak Tamaki…

- A kisasszony szemet vetett Kyoya-kunra is?

Elégedett arckifejezésemnek köszönhetően nem kellett szavakat használnom arra, hogy megerősítsem, Hinakonak igaza volt. Most már Kyoyát is akartam, nem értem be Tamakival.

Amikor hazaértünk Hinako és én a délután további részét azzal töltöttük, hogy próbáljuk megteremteni a szükséges feltételeket ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön az elképzelésem. A sokáig tartó fáradtságos munka pedig meghozta gyümölcsét.

Másnap reggel ismét Tamakival érkeztem az iskolába. A szemek ismét ránk szegeződtek, aminek nagyon örültem, meg kell, hogy mondjam. A Lobelia óta nem éreztem magam annyira a figyelem központjában, mint akkor. Amikor először érkeztünk együtt, kifejezetten kellemetlen volt, hogy mindenki minket figyel, ám most, nem is tudtam volna tagadni, hogy tetszik a helyzet. Önfeledten mosolyogtam, belekaroltam Tamakiba és miközben az osztály felé haladtunk sejtelmesen rebegtettem a szempilláimat felé beszélgetés közben.

Amikor beléptünk az osztályba tekintetemmel Kyoya arcát fürkésztem. Sajnos még mindig olyan rejtélyes volt számomra, mint a legelső alkalommal. Tamakival ellentétben az ő arcáról nem tudtam leolvasni az érzéseit, olyan volt nekem, mint egy megfejtetlen könyv, ami arra vár, hogy végigolvassák.

Egész nap úgy viselkedtem, mint aki nem veszi észre sem Tamaki, sem Kyoya jelenlétét, de mégis mindent elkövettem, hogy az ő figyelmüknek én legyek a középpontjában. És ez nem minden: aznap én is részt vettem a Host Club tevékenységében.

Amikor beléptem a harmadik zeneterembe, minden szem rám szegeződött. Kihúztam magam, és leültem egy üres asztalhoz. Már hallottam, ahogy összesúgnak a hátam mögött, hogy nyilván Tamakihoz jöttem.

Tamaki maga is odajött hozzám:

- Szép napot, hercegnő! – csókolt nekem kezet. – Nem hittem volna, hogy idejössz!

- Szerettem volna veled lenni egy kicsit, kellemes körülmények között, kötöttségek nélkül.

- Szeretnél különleges elbánást, vagy megfelel a rendes program? – kérdezte jóindulatúan, de én nem így játszom ezt a játékot.

- Ha velem vagy, csak az enyém vagy – mosolyogtam rá, majd egy szemtelen kacsintással mosolyra bírtam őt is.

Beszélgettünk egy ideig. Az én esetemben egyedül velem foglalkozott, annak ellenére, hogy mások általában három vagy négyfős csoportokat képezve lehetnek csak Tamakival egy asztalnál.

Ekkor hirtelen megjelent Haruhi, Tamaki hátánál, és mélyen, idegesen, elszántan nézett a szemembe. Én álltam a tekintetét, egészen addig, amíg megszólalt:

- Tamaki, rengetegen várnak rád. Elég önző dolog az egész foglalkozást egyetlen lányra pazarolni, nem?

- Yoko kisasszony különleges vendég – válaszolta Tamaki, még mindig a tekintetem rabjaként. – Micsoda modorról árulkodna, hogyha csak úgy itt hagynám, azért, hogy bárki mással foglalkozzak.

- Yoko nyilván megérti – szólalt meg hirtelen Kyoya a hátam mögött, és láttam, ahogy Haruhi sokat sejtetően rászegzi a tekintetét. – Ha nem akarod, hogy rossz híred terjedjen, mint a Host Club elnöke, akkor ajánlatos lenne, hogy teljes körűen elvégezd a feladatkörödet.

- De mi lesz Yoko kisasszonnyal addig? Nem hagyhatom magára, egy úriember sosem…

- Majd én itt maradok vele – mosolygott Kyoya. – Jelenleg nincs dolgom, én már végeztem mára.

Haruhi felhúzta Tamakit a fotelból, és már el is mentek a terem másik felébe, miközben Kyoya önelégülten pillantott rám.

- Szépen kijátszottál ismét – vágtam hozzá nem takarva felháborodottságomat, de nem kell azt hinni, hogy tehetetlenségből hagytam, hogy Tamaki elmenjen Haruhival, ez így éppen kapóra jött.

- Ideje lenne elismerned, hogy nem akárkivel van dolgod…

- Most azt szeretnéd, hogy abban versenyezzek veled, hogy melyikünknek van nagyobb befolyása, Ootori? Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem lenne értelme. A családod még csak közel sem kerül az enyémhez, ahogy te se hozzám…

- Senki nem figyelmeztetett eddig, hogy nem ártana visszafognod magad? Ha nagyon elbízod magad, akkor könnyen pofára eshetsz? - szegény Kyoya, ekkor még nem tudhatta, hogy azon a napon nem én esek pofára.

- Hogy mersz így beszélni velem? – ebben a kérdésben nem indulat, hanem inkább szemtelenség tört ki belőlem. Ez láthatóan tetszett Kyoyának. – Szóval ilyen lesz egy Ootori, ha hostnak áll… Ugyebár te vagy a…

- „Cool" típus, Tamaki rendszere alapján – egészített ki Kyoya.

- Persze, az az, amelyikben ő a „herceg" típus, nem?

Kyoya mosolygott, észrevette, hogy elég tájékozott vagyok már ezen az „ismeretlen terepen", amit az Ouran képez. Már megvolt a tökéletes helyzetem, innen már nem foghattam vissza magam, folytatnom kellett.

- Rendben, Ootori, akkor szórakoztass… Azért vagyok itt… - látszólag meglepte őt az, amit mondtam, ezért hozzátettem: - Mégis hogyan szoktál viselkedni a hozzám hasonló lányokkal, akik csak miattad jönnek ide?

- Nem hiszem, hogy miattam jöttél ide, szóval nem számit…

- Legalább ülj ide mellém a kanapéra – kértem mosolyogva, minden rosszindulat nélkül, majd mikor láttam, hogy nem igazán szeretné, folytattam: - Ha már Tamakit eltávolítottad, kötelességed, hogy helyette te foglalkozz velem. Én csak ennyit akarok… Ugye nem akarod, hogy Tamaki mérges legyen? – ebben az utolsó kérdésben minden szemtelenségem összpontosult.

Kyoya mellém ült, kihúzta magát, majd rám nézett:

- Megfelel? – kérdezte, majd hozzátette: - Gondolom nem tűnt még fel, de nem félek Tamakitól. A legjobb barátom, és az sem véletlen, hogy én vagyok itt az alelnök. Szerinted el tud ő vezetni egy ilyen clubot?

- Viszont neked nyilván gyerekjáték… - adtam hangot a következtetésnek, amit addig nem sikerült levonnom. – Jól tettem, hogy nem becsültelek alá téged – mondtam, miközben egy hajtincset balra húztam a szeméből.

Kyoya meglepett volt, ezt láttam az arcán, de csupán ennyit. Arról, hogy mi lesz a folytatás, vagy mit érzett abban a pillanatban arról semmit. Nem olyan volt, mint Tamaki… Tamaki arca mindent elárult róla, Kyoyáé zavarba ejtően titokzatos volt számomra. Ilyenkor általában azt kívántam, bár olyan lenne, mint a szőke francia. Nehéz bevallani, de féltem attól, hogy nem tudom őt kiismerni.

De most nem is kellett kiismernem… Elég volt, hogy folytattam, amit csináltam, nem engedtem el azt a tincset. Kyoya a markomban volt, és semmit sem tehetett ellenem… Végig a szemembe nézett, mintha minden más megszűnt volna körülötte, résnyire nyitva voltak az ajkai, hallottam, hogy gyorsabban veszi a levegőt… Megfogta a másik kezem…

- Tanaka kisasszony… - mondta hirtelen és elkapta a tekintetét, de a kezemet még fogta, majd mindkét keze közé szorította.

- Most kezdesz el magázni, Kyoya? – súgtam halkan, de szenvedéllyel a hangomban, elérve ezzel, hogy ismét csak engem lásson maga körül.

Hogy ismét rám fókuszált, már csak hátra kellett volna dőlnöm és élveznem a műsort… ha nem épp én játszottam volna a főszereplőt… és ki lenne képes azt feltételezni, hogy nem nagyszerű színésznő a Zuka club volt Orchidea úrnője…

Kyoya, talán életében először, elveszítette hírhedt önkontrollját, a kezemet szorítva közeledett az arca az enyémhez, ami a legszebb, hogy az egész Host Club előtt, egészen addig, amíg Tamaki kiáltását meg nem hallotta:

- A Host Club mára bezár – mondta, miközben az emberek lassan kiözönlöttek a teremből. Kyoya elfordította az arcát, de a kezem nem engedte el, míg Tamaki nem szólalt meg újra, most Kyoyának címezve mondandóját: - Kyoya, beszédem van veled, négyszemközt. Yoko, a limuzin odakint vár, most menj haza.

- Rendben kedvesem – mondtam, miközben kihúztam a kezem Kyoyáéból, és közelebb léptem Tamakihoz. Rám mosolygott, megölelt, megpuszilta az arcomat. Látszott rajta, hogy az a célja, hogy megjelölje a területét Kyoya előtt. – Viszlát – köszöntem el.

Amikor visszanéztem láttam, hogy Kyoyára már sokkal fagyosabb tekintettel nézett, Kyoyán pedig láttam, hogy érzi, hogy bajban van, de még mindig a hatásom alatt állt, a szeme sarkából engem nézett, ahogy távoztam.

Amint bezártam magam mögött a harmadik zeneterem ajtaját elégedett mosoly került az arcomra. Ki mondta, hogy nem én vagyok a legtehetségesebb színésznő az Ouran akadémián?

* * *

**Remélem, hogy igy a 6. rész környékén már rájöttetek, hogy ezekből a szereplőkből sokkal több kitelik, mint egy átlagos tizenhét éves gimnazistától, legyünk akár idehaza, akár Japánban. Hamarosan visszatérek a folytatással, amiben újabb fordulatokat vehet a történet. **

**Örömmel jelentem be, hogy elkészültem emellett, a sorozat utolsó részéig az összes vázlattal, ami azt jelenti, hogy én már tudom hol a vége, tehát lehetséges, hogy teszek majd utalásokat. Összesen 25 részre lesz szükségem ahhoz, hogy a teljes sztorit elmeséljem, úgyhogy amint látjátok, még a felénél sem tartunk:)  
**

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok, remélem még visszatértek. Iratkozzatok fel és akkor megtudjátok, ha megjelent a folytatás! Arigato!  
**


	7. Születésnap

**Nos, késtem egy kicsit az új résszel. Korábbra igértem, de itt van! Nagyon figyeljetek a részletekre, a következő részekben fontosak lehetnek... Kellemes olvasást!**

* * *

Első hivatalos látogatásom óta a Host Clubban már egy hét is eltelt akkor. Azóta Tamaki ügyelt arra, hogy mindig a közelemben legyen, amikor az iskolában voltunk, vagy esetleg a clubtevékenységek ideje alatt. Kyoya? Ha jól értelmeztem a történteket, akkor el volt tiltva tőlem, az osztálytermen kívül nem lehetett a közelemben, és tulajdonképpen az osztályban sem beszélhetett velem. Láttam rajta, hogy szeretett volna mondani valamit… láttam rajta, hogy alig bírja.

Aznap nem maradtam a clubtevékenységeken. Hinako küldetett utánam kocsit, és csak arra vágytam, hogy ha hazamegyek, pihenhessek. Aztán mikor végre otthon voltam:

- Boldog születésnapot, Yoko kisasszony – fogadott Hinako, teljesen kiment a fejemből.

A hallban már a szüleim is jelen voltak, a szűk családi körrel és a legfontosabb ismerőseinkkel. A legfontosabb ismerősök alatt a legtöbb pénzt hozó üzletek partnereit értem. Mindenki boldog születésnapot kívánt, drága ajándékokat kaptam tőlük, és a hangulatom hirtelen annyira jó lett, hogy el is felejtettem, hogy fáradt vagyok.

- Igen, valóban – válaszoltam az egyik üzletfélnek egy nagyon hosszú, unalmas monológja után, amikor megkérdezte, hogy egyetértek-e vele, bár csak azért hallgattam végig, mert úgy éreztem ez a legkevesebb az után, hogy gyémánt ékszereket hozott a születésnapom alkalmából, és végül is csak kibírtam valahogy.

Szerencsére nem kellett tovább követnem a beszélgetést, mivel Hinako szólt nekem, hogy újabb ajándék érkezett. Odamentem, hogy megnézzem.

- Mi ez? – kérdeztem.

- Nem tudom, kisasszony – vonta meg a vállát Hinako.

A jó öreg hagyományt, miszerint nem nyitjuk ki az ajándékot, amíg jelen van az, akitől kaptuk, szépen felülírták a jelenlevők az olyan csomagolásokkal, amelyek elárulták a tartalmukat. Ez viszont más volt. Egy hatalmas doboz érkezett, amibe talán magam is beleférhettem volna.

- Rendben, Hinako – sóhajtottam. – Vidd fel a szobámba.

- A kisasszony barátai nem jönnek el? – kérdezte Hinako.

- Én nem terveztem party-t, tehát nincs vendéglistám sem – feleltem. – De ennyi fontos ember között nem is lenne időm foglalkozni velük, úgyhogy te inkább ezzel a dobozzal foglalkozz, ahelyett, hogy a vendégek kilétéről érdeklődsz, Hinako.

- Igenis.

Az összejövetel fél tízig tartott, tekintve, hogy a születésnapom éppen egy csütörtöki napra esett, másnap iskolába kellett mennem, és egy előkelőség amúgy sem engedheti meg magának azt, hogy éjszakába nyúló party-kkal ünnepelje a születésnapját.

Miután a vendégek kezet csókoltak nekem és távoztak, hármasban maradtunk a szüleimmel. Számomra nem túlságosan kedvező szituáció.

- Nos, tizenhét éves lettél – szólalt meg az édesapám. – Ezzel újabb feladatok fognak rád hárulni, ugye ezzel tisztában…

- Kérlek – vágott a szavába az édesanyám. – Bőven elég, ha holnap hozzuk fel neki az ilyen kényes dolgokat. Ma még had élvezze a születésnapját.

- Köszönöm szépen, engedelmetekkel aludni megyek – szólaltam meg.

- Azért mégiscsak megemlítem… - folytatta az édesapám. – Mivel már tizenhét éves vagy, itt az ideje, hogy eljegyezzenek. A japán elit utolsó hölgye vagy, akinek még nincs gyűrű az ujján. Nem véletlenül járattalak császári körökbe is, a hercegnők és a császár rokonai is, akik annyi idősek, mint te már rég jegyesek. Vannak, akik már másfél éves koruk óta. Ragadhatna rád tőlük kicsit több is, mint pusztán az udvari etikett.

- Igyekszem észben tartani – feleltem.

- Nem ezt a választ várom – kiabált az apám. – Japánban lányként úgy tehetsz legtöbbet a családodért, hogyha előnyös házasságot kötsz egy előkelőséggel, vagy egy gazdag emberrel. A Tanaka család neve kötelez. Mivel nem vagy fiú, nem fogom rád bízni a vállalatot.

- Várom a megfelelő előkelőség ajánlatát – válaszoltam teljesen higgadtan.

- Visszautasítottad már Uchimura Kooheit…

- Ugyan már, hiszen ő nem számit… Ráadásul alacsonyabb, mint én… - vágtam közbe.

- … Kagawa Shinjit… - folytatta az édesapám

- Ő Osakába költözött, alig láttam volna, aztán el kellett volna szakadnom Tokiótól.

-… és Nishikori Keit is. Mégis kire vársz?

- Igaz. Az az én hibám volt. Ő elvitt volna Los Angelesbe, ha összeházasodunk, és Kiyoshi úr is jó üzletet ajánlott a házasság mellé…

- Yoko, ne ingereld az apádat – szólt közbe az anyám.

- Elnézést, engedelmetekkel… Nagyon fáradt vagyok…

Azzal felmentem a szobámba, megfogtam a legelső párnát, amit találtam és beleordítottam minden idegességemet. Úgy éreztem nem érdemlem meg, hogy ilyen hamar tönkretegyenek a szüleim, úgy éreztem, valahogy muszáj kivívnom, hogy magam választhassam meg a férjem, bár ez nehéz dolognak ígérkezett, miután miattam ugrott a Nishikori Kiyoshi üzlet.

Az vigasztalt, hogy az édesanyám látszólag nagyon kedveli Tamakit, ezért, ha azt látja, hogy Tamakinak házassági szándékai vannak, akkor azzal jelentős időt nyerhetek, még akkor is, ha a végén nemet mondok Tamakinak is, mint az előző háromnak.

Nagy idegességemben, miközben járt az agyam, megpillantottam a hatalmas dobozt a szobámban. Mikor megpróbáltam megemelni észrevettem, hogy a súlya nem olyan nagy, mint amilyennek első látásra hinné az ember.

Kinyitottam: telis tele volt kék színű rózsákkal. Ez a virág a hit és a bizalom jelképe Japánban. Ha hiszünk benne, hogy valaki képes rá, hogy véghezvigyen valami nehéz dolgot, vagy sikeresen eléri az általa kitűzött célt, akkor kék rózsát ajándékozunk neki.

Megnéztem a csomagolást… Se címzett, se feladó. Keresgéltem a virágok között, hátha találok valamit… Az egyik rózsa végigkarcolta a balkézfejem külső részét.

- Hinako – kiáltottam.

- Igen, kisasszony?

- Hozz valamit erre – mutattam a kezem.

Hinako minden további kérdés nélkül kisietett a szobából, visszajött, ugyanolyan sebességgel, és ellátta a kezem.

- Milyen szép rózsák – jegyezte meg.

- Milyen tüskések… - javítottam ki.

- Kitől kapta a kisasszony?

- Nem tudom – feleltem. – Nincs benne semmi. Épp a rózsák között kutattam, amikor… - nem folytattam, nem tűnt fontosnak.

- Hozok nekik vázákat – mosolygott Hinako.

Nem akartam elvenni a jókedvét, hagytam, hogy telerakja a szobámat rózsacsokrokkal. Csodás ötlet volt Hinako részéről… teljesen megtelt a szobám, még a földön is vázák hevertek, mert egy idő után máshol már nem volt hely. Gyönyörűen festett a szobám, akár egy hercegnőé. Hercegnők… házasság… Tamaki – járt az agyam.

Amíg Hinako a virágokkal foglalkozott, én az ágyamon ültem, gondolkodtam… álmodoztam…

- Kisasszony – kiáltott fel Hinako. – Megtaláltam a levelet. Itt volt a dobozban.

Kikaptam a kezéből, majd ráförmedtem:

- Kifelé, hagyd, hogy elolvassam, ne kíváncsiskodj itt!

Amint egyedül maradtam felbontottam a világoskék borítékot. Elkezdtem olvasni a benne talált levelet:

_Haikei_.  
_Gyönyörű tavaszi nap köszönti a születésnapod. Kár, hogy már nem virágzik a cseresnyevirág. Tudod mit hallottam? Hogy a szépség is olyan hiú, mint a cseresznyevirág: nincs két egyforma virág. De mégis mit érne a tavasz nélküle?_  
„_Álom-beszéd csak álmokba való!" Nem szép szavakat szeretnék írni neked. Köszönetet szeretnék mondani, amiért minden délután láthatlak, és bearanyozod a club unalmas délutánjait. Levélben nem illik érzelmekről írni, én sem fogom ezt tenni: te tisztában vagy minden érzésemmel. Vajon tényleg tudod, milyen hatással vagy a környezetedre?_  
_Otanjoubi omedetou! Boldog születésnapot!_

_Heisei 19. éve, a gyors hónap 25. napja  
__**Host Club -  
Tanaka Yoko-sama  
**__Kika._

Különösnek találtam, hogy a Host Club van feltűntetve, mint feladó, de ennek ellenére végig egyvalaki beszél. Nem gondolkodtam rajta sokat: akinek ismerem az érzéseit, az Tamaki, aki írhat a Host Club nevében, mint elnök, az Tamaki, a rózsa Tamaki virága. A stílust furcsáltam, és a japán időszámítást is, hiszen Tamaki az európaiak rendjéhez szokott, de nem foglalkoztam vele, Tamakinak vannak furcsaságai.

Másnap nem Tamakival mentem iskolába, Hinako szeretett volna elkísérni, persze csak azért, mert utána szerette volna a limuzint magának egy kicsit. Az ilyen apró személyzeti túlkapásokat pedig megengedem, tekintve, hogy milyen sokszor hasznomra van.

Az osztályba érve Tamaki várt, hatalmas csokor vörös rózsával, maga köré gyűjtve a Host Club tagjait.

- Boldog születésnapot – kiáltották egyszerre, amikor beléptem az osztályterembe, majd Tamaki átadta a rózsákat.

- Köszönöm szépen – fogadtam el őket, - és a tegnapikat is.

- A tegnap… – kérdezte Tamaki.

- Azaz, az egész Host Clubnak köszönöm, hiszen a Host Club részéről kaptam – vágtam közbe.

- Persze – mosolygott Tamaki. – A Host Club részéről.

Úgy gondoltam, hogy talán a többiek tudta nélkül küldte a virágokat, és azért neheztel rám, mert elmondtam a kis titkát. De a vörös rózsák? Vajon csak arra szolgáltak, hogy eltitkolják a tegnapi rózsákat és a levelet, amit mellé kaptam?

Kezdődtek az órák, a Host Club tagjai visszamentek a saját osztályaikba. A beszélgetésnek vége szakadt.

Örültem a rózsáknak, hazavittem őket, és Hinako hozott még egy vázát, hogy a temérdek kék rózsa közé a vöröseket is kiállítsa. Én pedig boldog voltam, mert a szüleim kérdésére, hogy honnan a virágok, azt válaszolhattam, hogy Suoh Tamakitól kaptam őket személyesen.

Az iskolában ezután sem a virágok, sem pedig a születésnapom nem kerültek szóba többé.

* * *

**Mint ti is észrevehettétek, ez a rész eléggé olyan, mintha csak epizód lenne, de ne higgyetek a látszatnak. A lényeg a dolgok mögött lapul, hamarosan minden kiderül, igérem. Köszönöm az olvasást! Ha tetszett, vagy épitő jellegű hozzászólásod van, akkor bátran hagyj Review-t. Arigatou!**

**U.I: Heisei 19. éve, a gyors hónap az 2008. május 25.-e. "Kika" kifejezést a japán levelek végén használják, jelentése "az asztal alatt" - tehát itt a levél titkon való foganására asszociál. A felhasznált nevek nem létező személyeket takarnak.  
**


	8. Nekozawa Umehito

**Sziasztok, boldog új évet! Bár tél van, az Ouran-ban még csak most kezdődik a nyár... Kellemes olvasást! **

**Az ebben a részben feltűnő új karaktereket nem én találtam ki, igaz Beelzenef nem épp olyan, amilyenre emlékeztek, de nem változtat semmit ez az aprócska eltérés, ezért bátran a történetben hagytam!  
**

* * *

Egyik délután, a nyár elején, amikor épp a Host Clubban voltam, az iskola egy új oldala mutatta meg magát nekem. Villámcsapás hangja hallatszott, de villámnak nyoma sem volt, majd megnyílott egy ajtó a terem hátulsó falán, ahonnan füst gomolygott a terembe. Mindenki megdermedt.

Egy csuklyás alak lépett be rajta, macskával a karján. Tamaki teljesen megrémült. Nem értettem.

- Ő meg kicsoda? – kérdeztem tőle, de Tamaki nem válaszolt, mintha nem is hallotta volna.

- A „Sötét herceg", Nekozawa Umehito – felelte helyette Kyoya, aki már jó ideje nem beszélt velem, de mivel Tamaki sokkot kapott a félelemtől, bátorkodott válaszolni helyette.

- Nekozawa? – kérdeztem, ezt már Kyoyától, az egyetlen embertől, aki nem ijedt meg kicsit sem.

- Az orosz Tokarev dinasztiából származnak, a bolsevik erők miatt költöztek vagyonukkal együtt Japánba, már közel száz éve. A nevüket is megváltoztatták. Az új a „macska" szóból ered…

- Neko… - ismételtem meg a macska szót japánul. – Miért pont macska?

- Furcsa egy család… – felelte Kyoya mosolyogva. – A macska pedig egy misztikus állat. Nekozawa a Fekete Mágia Club elnöke, remélem ennyi magyarázat elég. Amúgy már harmadéves.

- Fekete Mágia Club? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve. – Itt ilyen is van? Tulajdonképpen megmagyarázza a csuklyát, de…

- Tényleg csuklyát hordanak a clubtagok, ám csak Nekozawa miatt. Fotófóbiája és heliofóbiája van. A csuklya alatt valójában szőke és kék szemű, de… nem látja úgy senki a családján és a hírszerzőimen kívül. Nekem sem volt még szerencsém hozzá, de azt mondják, kísértetiesen hasonlít Tamakira.

- Csak nem? – feleltem hitetlenkedve, amikor hirtelen ott termett mellettem Nekozawa.

- Csak nem… Tanaka Yoko kisasszonyhoz van szerencsém? – kérdezte lelkesen. – Nekozawa Umehito vagyok, ez pedig a macskám: Beelzenef.

- Szép név… - válaszoltam kissé magam is ijedten, vagy inkább meglepetten, hiszen nem erre számítottam. A fiú átlagosnak tűnt elsőre… De az a gonosz tekintetű sárga macska…

- Elnézést, hogy csak úgy ide tolakodtam, de muszáj volt látnom…

- Mégis mit? – kérdezte Kyoya teljes nyugalommal az arcán.

- Hát Yoko kisasszonyt…

- Engem? Miért? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

- Az egyelőre maradjon az én titkom… - mondta Nekozawa, majd végigsimította az egyik hajtincsemet, tett egy kört körülöttem, és megszagolta a bőröm.

- Ebből elég – löktem el a kezét magamtól. Nagyon ijesztővé kezdett válni a szituáció.

Nekozawa odafordult Tamakihoz, és valami átokról kezdte kérdezgetni, ha jól értettem, de már egyáltalán nem voltam biztos benne, hogy hihetek a fülemnek.

- Beszélgethetek veled, hölgyem? – kérdezte Nekozawa visszafordulva hozzám, megemelve a kézfejem. Amikor rájöttem, hogy arra készül, hogy kezet csókoljon nekem, vagyis hozzá akar érni a kezemhez az ajkaival, azonnal elrántottam. – Végül is a Host Clubban vagyunk… - folytatta.

Vázolva a helyzetet… egy csuklyás végzős orosz nemes, aki szereti a macskákat és a fekete mágiát épp beszélgetni akart velem. Ijedté nem ez tett, hanem az, ahogy mindenki más megfagyott, amikor ez az ismeretlen a terembe lépett… kivéve Kyoyát. Mégis hogy kerülhettem ilyen helyzetbe?

Tamakira néztem, hátha kivág engem, de nem számíthattam rá, ezért ismét Nekozawára pillantottam. A szemeit nem is láthattam a csuklyától, csak, hogy ijesztően mosolygott, és közelebb akart jönni hozzám. Én hátrálni akartam, de földbe gyökerezett a lábam… már csak pillanatok választottak el attól, hogy sikítsak, de… akkor meghallottam Kyoya hangját: hangosan felnevetett. Nekozawa és én is ránéztünk.

- Miért is ne beszélgetne veled? – mosolygott Nekozawára. – Végül is, ez tényleg a Host Club, és ha Yoko továbbra is feltartja Tamakit, akkor hamarosan elveszítjük a jó hírünket, mert nem foglalkozunk a vendégeinkkel.

A lehető legmegvetőbben pillantottam Kyoyára, majd Tamakira. Tamaki bólintott, szerintem félt ellentmondani Nekozawának. „Utállak, Kyoya" – gondoltam, de már nem volt visszaút.

Elmentünk hát Nekozawával egy üres asztalhoz, és leültünk egymással szemben, a lehető legtávolabb, ahogy lehetett, és mindent elkövettem, hogy nehogy ismét megérintsen. Eszembe jutottak az álmaim, amelyek mostanában kísértettek. Rémálmok, arról, hogy a jelenlegi életem egyszerre a sötétbe süllyed, nincs napfény, egyedül vagyok, be vagyok zárva, ijesztő alakok vesznek körül, és nem tudok menekülni… Nagyon rossz előérzetem volt ezzel a fiúval kapcsolatban.

Ahogy ez megtörtént Kyoya nyugalomra intette a vendégeket, és mintha varázsütésre minden megváltozott volna. A hostok visszatértek a vendégekhez, a vendégek pedig ismét mosolyogtak.

- Hogy tetszik az iskola? – kérdezte Nekozawa.

- Nagyon szép – feleltem, majd hozzátettem: - Kedvesek az emberek…

- Valóban, velem is azok – mondta, majd ismét végiggondolta. – Legalábbis általában. Van, aki fél tőlem… pedig soha nem ártottam senkinek… - védte magát.

Én igazán elhittem neki, hogy soha senkinek nem ártott, de számomra az nem volt biztosíték, arra, hogy engem sem fog. Tudom, hogy felületes vagyok, de akkor is fontos számomra a megjelenése valakinek, ha meg kell ítélem. És ilyen ijesztő külsejű embernek nem tudok bizalmat szavazni, még akkor sem, ha épp most ismerem meg, és semmi okom nem kedvelni.

- És mi a kedvenc tantárgyad? – kérdezte, közben elengedte a macskáját, ami közeledni kezdett felém az asztalon keresztül.

- A-az angol nyelv – válaszoltam, közben próbáltam szabadulni a macska tekintetétől. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy tényleg ilyesmikről akar velem beszélgetni ez az alak. – Na és neked?

- Az okkult – vágta rá, majd elhallgatott.

- Ilyen tantárgy is van? – kérdeztem.

- Az utolsó évesek választhatnak bármilyen tárgyat, itt aztán nem akadály a pénz, ha tanárt kell szerezni. Valójában nem sokan járunk erre az órára, a legtöbben mást választanak.

- Nem lep meg – mondtam halkan, miközben próbáltam a macskát távol tartani magamtól.

- Beelzenef nem bánt – mondta mosolyogva. – Igaz, meg van átkozva és néha használom a voodoo mágiához, de ne félj tőle.

- Hívd vissza – kiáltottam ijedten, majd felugrottam, amikor a macska az ölembe akart mászni. – Kérlek, hívd vissza.

- Rendben – sóhajtott. - Beelzenef, ide! – mondta halkan, és a macska szó nélkül visszasétált hozzá.

- Köszönöm – mondtam halkan, majd visszaültem, a szívem pedig egyre gyorsabban vert.

- Testvéreid vannak? – kérdezte továbbra is kedves hangon. – Nekem van egy Kirimi nevű húgom.

- Nekem nincs, nem is szerettem volna soha – feleltem. – Mond csak, miért is teszel fel nekem ilyen kérdéseket?

- Csak szeretnélek megismerni – felelte, megvonva a vállát.

- És ha én nem akarom, hogy megismerj? – kérdeztem.

- Félsz tőlem? – kérdezte. – Számodra is ijesztő vagyok, igaz?

Nem feleltem, kicsit rosszul éreztem magam amiatt, hogy megítélem a megjelenése alapján, mikor tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem volt sem durva, sem goromba velem, csak beszélgetni akart. De én akkor is Tanaka Yoko vagyok, ő pedig akkor is csak egy csuklyás, furcsa idegen.

- Nem kell válaszolnod – mondta. – Mind félnek tőlem – mutatott körbe a termen. – Nem az én hibám… Nagyon érzékeny vagyok a fényre, bármilyen fényre. A napfénytől pedig egyenesen rettegek, ezért…

- Én nem félek – hazudtam neki, hogy jobban érezze magát, vagy, hogy biztosítsam a saját biztonságomat? Már nem is tudtam… Azon tűnődtem mióta lettem ilyen babonás… – De például Tamaki reakciója miatt félhetnék is.

- Tamaki kivételesen babonás ember, azt hiszi, hogy megátkoztam, és a rossz dolgok azért történnek vele, mert fogott az átkom… De ez persze nem igaz – mentegetőzött, majd témát váltott. - Amúgy tudsz róla, hogy az a Haruhi valójában egy lány?

- Igen, tudom - feleltem. – Azt hiszem, tetszik neki Tamaki.

- Ó, igen, tetszik neki – felelte, majd mesélni kezdett. – A családomnak van egy nyaralója, és a Host Club ellátogatott oda egyszer. Kyoya-kun szülei üzleteltek az enyémekkel. Nem tudták, hogy ott vagyok, nem mentem ki a napra egyszer sem és…

- Értem. Bocsáss meg, de a mosdóba kell mennem – mondtam hirtelen, és nem tudtam felfogni, hogy eddig miért nem ugrott be ez a remek lehetőség a menekülésre. Elégem volt ebből a beszélgetésből, még hogy megismerni engem… még hogy rossz dolgok… Tamakival…

Csak tíz percig kellett a mosdóban várnom, aztán véget ért a clubtevékenység. Az ablakon keresztül figyeltem ez alatt az idő alatt, hogy mi történik. Nekozawa meg sem moccant, várta, hogy visszamenjek. A tevékenység végén Kyoya kérte meg, hogy ne várjon rám tovább, esetleg majd keressen meg máskor.

- Köszönöm – mondtam Kyoyának, miután Nekozawa távozott, de ez nem jelenti, hogy megbocsájtottam neki a történteket.

- Nincs mit – felelte. – Kedves srác, csak nem olyan, mint mi… Azt hiszem, kedvel téged… - mondta, majd elment mellettem.

Ez új volt. Kyoya, a lélekbúvár… aki tudja, hogy Nekozawa „kedves srác, csak nem olyan, mint mi"… Azt hiszem, igaza van, igazságtalan voltam, viszont még mindig jobb, ha lerázom, minthogy elhiggye, hogy bármi esélye lehet…

Akkor még fogalmam sem volt, hogy lesz folytatása az esetnek…

* * *

**Remélem, hogy tetszett... Ezután lesz érdekes, meg fogtok döbbenni, lehet nem fog majd bejönni, de ha eszembe jut valami eredeti ötlet, azt általában meg is valósitom, maradjatok velem, olvassatok továbbra is... **


End file.
